


Tell me you love me

by Salomeia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was Steve's mate, but Steve didn't realize it until Bucky died. Now he's back and Steve has to find him, but Bucky finds him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you love me

Bucky’s an Alpha and Steve’s an Omega. They weren't supposed to be friends, because Alphas and Omegas weren't supposed to be friends. The nuns at school frowned at their friendship when they were kids and outright forbid them spending time together when they were teenagers, but despite that they did. They told anyone who would listen that they were just friends, nothing else. Just friends.

Steve felt something break within him when Bucky fell and it was only then when he could admit that they weren’t just friends, at least not from his side. He had loved Bucky more than anything. It’s why he never had any problems turning down other Alphas who were offering, if not life together, then at least someone to spend his heat with. He had told Bucky he wasn’t that sexual, that he really didn't feel the need to mate. But it turns out he had just been waiting for the right person. The person he had already chosen, subconsciously or not.

So only when Bucky fell did he finally understand that he hadn’t felt the need to mate because he had waited for Bucky. 

It had always been him.

Then he wakes up in the future and what little weak sex drive he had in the 40s is now completely gone. He isn't interested in anyone and that's fine. He has enough on his plate trying to get used to everything else. And he definitely doesn't want a new relationship. Sometimes he still dreams of Bucky. 

Then Steve sees him again on that bridge and it all comes rushing back.

The grief, the longing. The well buried lust.

They’re fighting on a helicarrier and Steve just can’t do it anymore. He refuses to. He gives up.

"Till the end of the line," he says, blood on his lips, his consciousness quickly fading. 

He thinks he’s falling as he closes his eyes and then it’s all blessed dark.

*

He wakes up in the hospital and his first thought is of Bucky. He resolves to get better as soon as he can, so that he can go after him. Find him again. 

*

After weeks in the hospital he's finally at home. He's still not 100%, but he's getting there. He endures Sam and Natasha's fussing, although Natasha would probably kick him in the balls if he'd say that to her face. 

After they leave he goes straight to bed, already thinking how to go about finding Bucky. He suspects both Nat and Sam would agree that he isn't well enough yet for taking a trip to the mall let alone a foreign country. Turns out he shouldn't have worried, because even though he senses there's someone in the room with him as he steps into his bedroom, his reflexes are still shot to hell, and he doesn't stand a chance when that someone knocks him out.  
*  
Grittily he opens his eyes, focusing on the ugly brown wall above him. His head hurts. He doesn’t remember the last time he had a headache. He turns his head and sees Bucky sleeping on a chair beside his bed.

"Bucky," he whispers out loud without meaning to, startled. Hopes he doesn’t wake up, but of course he does.

Bucky doesn’t say anything at first, only leans forward and touches his hair. It’s bizarre if Steve’s being honest, but he's still pretty disoriented.

Then he realizes he’s not sure who this is, is it Bucky or the Winter Soldier? He opens his mouth to ask, but before he can do that Bucky’s kissing him like he’s desperate. Like this is their last chance and Steve has no defence against that. He opens his mouth and lets Bucky in. His scent surrounds Steve, comforting, safe. 

Safe.

He knows it’s a ridiculous thing to even think about, but somehow none of it matters, because for the first time ever he feels the need to mate.

It rises from somewhere inside him unbidden. 

He throws his head back, exposing his neck hoping Bucky would take the hint. He doesn’t have to wait long before Bucky’s teeth are sinking in. Steve takes a shuddering breath as Bucky rips off his clothes and keeps biting and licking his neck.

He almost doesn’t even realize what’s happening when Bucky’s squirming to fit between his legs, when he touches Steve’s hole with his fingers and presses in. 

"Bucky," Steve groans as he feels wetness between his legs and the mind numbingly wonderful feeling of Bucky’s fingers inside himself. 

Bucky makes his way down his chest to his tits and starts sucking them in earnest. It almost makes Steve howl. He opens his legs wider and arches his back, trying to press every part of him against Bucky. 

Steve doesn’t even notice when Bucky pulls down his pants, just that suddenly there’s a hot, hard cock sliding over his hole and perineum. Steve cock spurts out precome at the feeling and then Bucky’s thrusting it inside him. It’s not gentle or sweet, oh no. He doesn’t let Steve get used to it, instead he starts fucking him hard. He jackhammers in and out of Steve, grabs his hair and pulls it, forcing Steve to submit. Not that Steve isn’t ready to submit anyway. 

Steve bares his neck once more, knowing what this is. He’s a little bit scared and a lot turned on, not sure what he’s committing himself for as he feels Bucky bite him once again. 

He comes and soon Bucky follows. 

They lay there for a moment, Bucky on top of Steve, before Bucky slides next to Steve.

"Bucky?" Steve asks hesitantly, still a little bit high from the intense orgasm he just had, feeling tendrils of doubt creeping in. _What is he doing?_ It's like a fog is starting to recede from his mind.

The other man looks at him, silent. He lifts his metal hand to Steve’s face and traces his features, ignoring Steve's small flinch. He doesn't say anything at first, just keeps petting his face and his hair, until Steve's all relaxed, body languid. Then he presses close and whispers, “you’re mine now,” and Steve’s half closed eyes snap open.

"What," he stammers, caught off guard.

"He always wanted you and now I have you." The Winter Soldier says face expressionless.

Steve’s mouth opens as he tries to say something. “He?” He finally manages to get out. 

"Me, he." The Winter Soldier shrugs clearly unconcerned. "You know."

"No, I don’t know." Steve tries to keep his composure even as he lies half under someone he’s not sure he knows after all, and tries not to shudder as he feels fingers trailing back between his legs.

"It’s not very clear in my head either," Bucky or maybe the Winter Soldier admits as he gets back on top of Steve. "I just know I want to stuff you full of my come until everyone within 100 mile radius knows you’re mine. I want you big and full of my babies. I want you to be mine, just like I’ve always wanted to. Okay?" He smiles that Bucky smile Steve remembers from way back as he pushes back inside him and Steve can only nod, heart beating fast and hold on as his mate bites down again on his mating mark, branding Steve forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Er.. sorry? Anyway! Let me know what you thought?
> 
> [My tumblr,](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/) come say hi!


End file.
